


ALL栎系列之衣室春光

by zhanmiao



Category: UNINE, all栎, 影视同人
Genre: M/M, 不互换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmiao/pseuds/zhanmiao
Relationships: 宥希, 更衣室 - Relationship, 翰栎 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	ALL栎系列之衣室春光

衣室春光  
翰栎 宥希  
2v2 不互换  
文/展喵  
【撰于2019年5月14日】

“哇，条纹衬衫组往这边！对，宥维这边，跟着汶翰和管栎。”助理赶鸭子一样将今日私服皆为条纹衬衫的三人推进右侧的化妆间里。  
“那我呢？”一脸懵逼的何昶希站在门口，进也不是走也不是，看看左侧已经进了五个人了。  
“昶希也这边，你们先进去，拍摄还要二个多小时，造型师可能堵车了，你们先在里面休息一下啊。”说完就带上门直接走了。  
四人互相对视了一眼，耸了耸肩，无奈的四处落座在化妆间里。  
“看来今天来早了。”管栎对着镜子开始整理自己的贝雷帽，“等下反正要换衣服，和我们穿条纹衬衫有什么关系哦。”  
“找个借口分开化妆呗”李汶翰站起来走到管栎后面，温热的手贴着管栎的后颈捏了捏，“这风格还挺适合你的。”  
“怎么？”管栎斜眼一瞟，“你喜欢？“  
不得不说这一眼极具诱惑力，衬衫背带头戴贝雷帽，少了那份活泼多了一丝贵气，那勾人的大眼，像会说话的嘴，邀请着什么。  
很久没做了，李汶翰有些蠢蠢欲动，他向坐在一旁的陈宥维意味深长地挑嘴，何昶希埋头看着手里的杂志毫无知觉。  
“笃笃笃”随着敲门声服装师把一堆衣服拿进来，分给他们，“衣服你们慢慢换啊，不用急，这边的造型师可能还要一个多小时才能过来，那边弄完也要很久。”  
“好，谢谢！”四只很有礼貌地鞠躬道谢，送走了服装老师，不约而同地走向更衣室。  
“嗯？你们先换吧。”感觉四个人一起有点尴尬，何昶希转身准备等会再换，却被陈宥维一把拉住，一扯就进了更衣室。  
“四个人一起换会不会——”话还没说完，就被贴着里墙激吻的两个人惊到，连陈宥维反手锁门的动作都没注意，“你们……”  
“希希~”管栎轻轻躲开激烈缠着自己的嘴唇，侧过脸，眼含欲望地望向何昶希，声音湿濡粘腻略带沙哑，听在耳里仿佛灌了蜜的春药。  
“专心点！”李汶翰强硬的将管栎的脸捧正，唇舌继续舔上，霸道而又温柔的轻咬惩罚着身下人的闪躲，手从他的后背一路滑下，手指一勾背带，又一松，清脆的“啪”声，让唇下的呻吟陡然升高，还带着微微的轻颤。  
好一幅春色无边的画面，何昶希瞬间血气冲鼻，他只以为自己和宥维是那种关系，没想到！转身刚好对上陈宥维盯着他的深邃目光，两人浓郁的情绪交织着，彼此的身心也同样饥渴着。  
何昶希主动贴了上去，将陈宥维压在门板上，重重地呼吸交融在两人嘴间。  
更衣室内的空气开始发酵，管栎的上衣已经退到了胸口，一侧的背带还紧紧贴在，李汶翰不时地调弄，会让它准确地弹到那颗凸起上，疼痛刺激着敏感的身体，李汶翰的格子衬衣也在管栎抚摸下，直接掉在了地上，西裤下的饱满在摩擦中越演越烈。  
“汶翰，汶翰——我的包……里有——嗯！”一口被含住乳头，开发过的敏感身体崩得紧紧的，李汶翰一路舔下，挑开管栎的西裤扣子，用舌头隔着内裤描绘出那挺翘的小栎栎。  
“等下！我去拿下包——”管栎慌张地推开李汶翰，一手扯拢衣服，一手提着裤子，衣衫不整地想要出去，却看到腻在门上的两人。  
“别打扰他们~”李汶翰从后面一把抱住管栎。  
“要这个吗？”何昶希靠在陈宥维身上，歪着头一脸邪魅地递过一只润滑剂，“记得别用完，给我留点~”  
李汶翰接过润滑剂：“随身带着这东西，你们也不简单。”  
“彼此彼此。”陈宥维笑笑，一把搂着何昶希的腰，滚到了更衣室唯一的一张双人沙发上，“要比比吗？”  
“好啊！”李汶翰也是唯恐天下不乱的人，环着管栎的腰，把人拖到沙发的一边，让管栎扶着沙发扶手，下榻腰身撅着屁股，然后用牙咬开润滑剂，解开背带扯下管栎的裤子褪到腿弯出，抚上了那处暗地，“比比谁先被我们操射怎么样？”这话完全不像回答陈宥维的样子，反而贴着管栎的耳畔暧昧极致地说着。  
“要做就快点！”被耳旁的气息熏得脑袋混乱，管栎微微皱眉，他一侧脸就可以看到何昶希和陈宥维撕咬在一起，蓝白色的两件衬衣折进沙发深处，脑袋里还乱七八糟地想着等下如何收场，后面被带着凉意的手指入侵。  
“啊！”可能是有一阵子没做了，里面不习惯地紧咬着手指，热度很高的温室一下子融化了润滑液的冰凉，李汶翰又挤了一些，然后将它扔给陈宥维。  
陈宥维刚脱下何昶希的裤子，就被两条大长腿盘住了腰身，躺着的人眼神迷离却又魅惑，好像吸盘一样，仿佛下一刻把人全部吃掉。  
陈宥维直接将润滑剂对着下面的穴口一挤，透明液体很快润湿了穴口，能不能把人吃掉姑且不论，现在，先来尝尝它吧。  
因为他两昨晚才干过一炮，穴口完全张开着邀请的姿态，陈宥维直接将自己的性器往里送。  
“嗯～”鼻音略重的何昶希，微微仰头，勾着的双腿很紧地把人往自己身前送，一点点撑开的内壁有种不言而喻的满足感，“快...动起来......”  
“爽不爽？”陈宥维毫不客气地开始大力抽插起来。  
“爽...好爽...不要停...继续...”何昶希抬着腰配合着动作，内壁摩擦又唤起了阵阵酥麻的快感。他那略带求欢的嗓音，充斥在其他三人的耳中。  
李汶翰默默看了一眼，心里暗道：原来希希是狂野派的。手上的动作却加快了一些，不时碰触到管栎最敏感的凸起上，便恶趣味般刮过，管栎那又湿又软的声音就会高亢一些。  
“别...别折磨我了...”好难受，有种无处宣泄地感觉，里面好渴望，再不断被另外一对刺激着的神经仿佛打开了一样，难耐地求着李汶翰，“进...进来...”  
抽出埋在里面的三根手指，换上自己的大东西，一下进到了最深处。  
“啊...唔...”管栎抑制不住地大声叫出来，随后被强硬向后掰去，贝雷帽落在了地上，露出一头黄发，随后被一双热唇狠狠的堵住。  
随着大开大合地律动，声音从鼻腔里出来，带出浓重的哭腔，好像时刻都要受不了攀登顶峰的样子。  
管栎太软萌了吧。陈宥维心里嘀咕着，这种环境下五官都被无限放大，特别是触觉。  
室内的荷尔蒙随着一声声动人的乐章极速飙升，李汶翰的动作越来越快，管栎扶着沙发的细手臂有一些脱力，不慎滑了下去，刚好靠在何昶希肩头。  
“栎栎...”何昶希托着管栎的脑袋不管三七二十一吻了上去，这一幕不光使得管栎睁大了眼，让两个正在埋头甩腰的人都屏住了呼吸。  
刺激感油然而生，被顶到深处的何昶希正转头啃咬着另一个人的唇，管栎被一刺激也加紧了后穴，让李汶翰差点一泻千里。  
陈宥维直接折起了何昶希的腿，整个进出一桶到底，何昶希腰部开始抖起来，嘴都要咬不住了，前面的性器挂出白色的体液。  
方才的一幕击中了沉睡的征服欲，陈宥维的动作越来越有力，每一下都可以准确的击中何昶希的前列腺点。  
“唔！爽死了！哈～”  
眼看何昶希就快要高潮了，李汶翰不甘示弱地抬起管栎的一条腿，高频地顶弄起来。  
“不...太快了...”管栎昂起头，向后转去，用那湿透了的眸子祈求身后的人别那么用力，“汶翰...慢...慢点...”  
“别！别慢下来！好爽！再快点！嗯～”何昶希一边爽到不行一般捏着陈宥维的手臂，一边不满足似地喊着更快更深的要求。又好像给了管栎身后的那根更多的鼓励，抽动的力度越来越狠，速度越来越快。  
四个人相互靠得很近，在各自欢愉中也受着彼此的影响，管栎的哭腔越来越大，何昶希也会觉得自己要到了！  
陈宥维能感觉到缠着自己的大腿越来越用力，咬着自己性器的内壁开始紧缩。高潮濒临的感觉便是如此了...  
随着几下重重的的撞击，何昶希咬着唇颤抖起来，贴着腹部的前端开始一股股射出来。  
与此同时，另一边的管栎被李汶翰捏着腰直接提了起来，作为唯一的连接点，毫无障碍地进到了最深处，卡在那个敏感而又脆弱的一点上，狠狠地撞击。吃不了力的管栎泪水像开了闸一般淌出来，又疼又麻又苏又爽，全身痉挛着震颤，前面也被狠狠地操射了。  
后穴的疯狂吸着，李汶翰低喘一生，在这场疯狂的性爱中喷射出自己的精华。  
“别！啊啊啊啊啊...不是...不要射在里面！啊！”内壁上的灼热让管栎瞬间失了真，颤得脚趾头都紧紧勾起。  
陈宥维在最后一刻及时拔了出来射在何昶希的肚子上，随即低头与他交换了一个绵长的深吻。  
这场性事不分输赢地落下帷幕。  
管栎跪在地板上，后穴的液体没了堵住的东西淌了下来，那双被折磨得有些红肿的眼怒视着李汶翰！  
“栎栎...我...一下没忍住...我帮你清理。”  
“起开...”腿还有些抖，“我自己弄！你太过分了，这个月别想碰我！”  
虽然不可否认自己真的被爽到了，但管栎也无法忽视体内的东西或许会给自己今天接下去的工作带来不小的麻烦！所以不可原谅！  
李汶翰耷拉着耳朵，这个惩罚也太过分了吧！  
“栎栎，你真可爱！”何昶希斜躺在沙发上，正在给他擦身体的陈宥维听到这话眉头一皱！  
“希希...你刚刚亲管栎的事...”  
“所以呢？今晚要惩罚我吗？”挑眉看着陈宥维，眼里满是爱意的诱惑。  
“那是必须的！”我只要知道你爱的是我就够了。  
当四人整理完了，走出更衣室，那造型师才姗姗来迟。  
可这淫靡的一场性事留在了四人的心里，或许以后有机会还可以...  
换个体位再试试...

【end】


End file.
